Tea For The Ill (Rewrite)
by SpaceAndInfinity
Summary: Artemis Fowl finds himself forced to go to California with his family, and it quickly gets out of hand. He finds himself captured by the school, and suddenly life becomes much more painful. (T just in case) No pairings.
1. Vacation

_Hi there! It's Space &Infinity. I looked at all of my old stories on an account I used to share with someone, and I laughed so hard. They were so badly written! I decided to rewrite at least one story of the stories._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 _I loved the Atlantis Complex, and Artemis is starting to develop it here! Poor, Poor Artemis. Though, I might change my mind later. We'll see how the story goes first._

 _ **In this story, Max is around 16, and Artemis is around 14, almost 15. There will be no pairings. I don't know about the others ages. If someone gives me a timeline of events, and tells me what their ages should be, then I'll probably change it.**_

 _ **I haven't read either book series for a couple years, (which is pretty bad) so if I get stuff wrong... Tell me. I'm also not following the book story lines, so stuff will be different.**_ _Because like I said; I haven't read the book series in forever. So Angel is with everyone, and no clones, the flock is the dream team, etc._

 _Max and the gang were captured by the school and want to escape. But that's enough blabbering! Let the story begin, and don't forget to review please!_

_LineBreak_

 **Tea For The Ill, The Deathly Ill**

 **(Rewrite)**

Artemis slowly leaned back in his seat, tugging at the uncomfortable clothes he was forced to wear by his Mother. There was a buzz in the background, indicating he was on some sort of plane.

He looked like any other teen out there, with (nearly black) jeans, Steel toed boots (curtesy of butler), and a blue sweatshirt. In other words, Artemis hated it with a burning passion. But how did it get to this? Let's go back a bit.

_LineBreak_

 _Flashback- A week earlier_

 _It was a normal day in Fowl Manor, with the sun rising, animals waking- the start of a beautiful day. All occupents of the Manor were awake, currently eating breackfast together and talking. Butler and Juliet were off to the side, serving food. The only missing occupent was Angelina Fowl, Artemis's mother. That was a little strange because she was the one who prompted everyone to eat with eachother in the first place, and was usually the first down, but no one thought about it too much._

 _Artemis's hand twiched, and he glanced around the table. He had a sudden feeling that something would happen, and felt the urge to leave, but he pushed it away . That would be a stupid thing to do, considering it was probably just his paranoia getting to him. It had been doing that a lot lately._

 _Suddenly the door slammed open, causing all in the room to jump and turn, and for a couple (*Cough* Butler *Cough*) to subtly draw weapons. Standing in the doorway was Mrs. Angelina Fowl, who was smiling a triumphantly. She raised an eyebrow slightly at everyone's startled looks, before shrugging it off. Everyone quickly turned back to their food, eating in silence once more._

 _The Fowl family, and the Butler's calmed down, but Artemis remained suspicious of her overly cheerful expression. He narrowed his eyes slightly. He knew a plotting look when he saw one._

 _As everyone finished eating, she suddenly smiled, and started to speak. "I've come up with the best idea. We should all go on vacation. To America!_

 _I was looking through the family records yesterday, and I found out we have a vacation home in California!" Artemis choked on his food, his Father raised an eyebrow, Butler and his sister looked at eachother, and the twins looked estatic (for their own reasons, they were like opposites)._

 _"Mother, I don't think we should leave, there's obviously no reason to go on vacation anywhere. Besides, who would take care of the manor while we're gone? There would be no one here." Artemis protested. He could imagine it now- the fairies would think he's plotting something and follow him, or they would try to break into the mansion while he's gone to figure out what he's doing, messing up his perfectly ordered room, try to hack into his computer (and fail, but still! They could damage his equipment), and who knows what else. They would take it up as a threat of fairy national security, or something equally ridiculous._

 _Maybe he could leave a note, or contact Holly before things get out of hand, he thought, blinking slightly._

 _His Mother sighed at his arguement. "Arty, Butler and Juliet would be here of course. I think it would be simply fantastic to go somewhere with just our family. Besides, it would be fun to go see another country!_

 _Just think of what you could learn while we're there; why miss out on this educational opportunity?" She muttered with a strange look on her face._

 _Everything she just said caused Artemis to tense. "Mother, we couldn't possibly leave Butler behind, something might happen while we're travelling. The U.S Mafia could attack us, or something equally terrible. And I already know all about the other countries, there wouldn't be a need to learn anything."_

 _Angelina Fowl rolled her eyes."You're being much too over dramatic and you've become far too used to Butler doing things for you. Besides, just because YOU supposedly know everything, doesn't mean WE do._

 _The twins would have a blast, and I think your Father and I would too. Who knows, maybe you will as well. We will leave next week, without Butler or Juliet, and that's final." Once his mother had her mind set, It was impossible to change. He sighed. He would have to write a note to leave for the fairy folk as soon as possible._

 _-End flashback-_

_LineBreak_

Artemis sighed heavily as he recalled everything that lead to this. Currently, he was on an airplane heading to the U.S. A _public_ airplane. The thought caused him to shiver heavily, and the other people near looked at him strangely. Mother hadn't even bothered to get first class, not to metion she made everyone wear the most common "non-formal" clothes she could find. What was wrong with her? She had been acting so strange lately. It was almost... _unnerving._

Then again, she did get her moments. It seemed everyone did. Artemis paused as a wave of guilt passed over him. He had been so _terrible_ in the past. He would make it up to everyone. He _had to._ Even if that time wasn't now, it would come eventually. He put a hand on one of his mismatched eyes and sighed dejectedly.

He felt as if he had missed something, or was missing something, something _important,_ but brushed it off, focusing on his current thoughts instead. He would know if something was wrong. He always did. A Fowl would never let themself caught off gaurd (even though it's happened so many time before.)

The people around were all talking to eachother, there was an obnoxious person next to him, talking on the phone as loud as possible, he was getting a headache, and he could hear his twin brothers arguing with eachother, on the other side of the plane.

It was going to be a long ride.

As Artemis focused on his current situation (and headache), he didn't even think about how what was currently happening could possibly ever be something dire, something that would not only change _everything_ , including his life itself, but was something personally, _sinisterly_ made to ruin his life as much as possible. Instead, he just rubbed his temple and closed his eyes, wondering when they would get to their destination.

Usually, he would have figured it out almost immediatly, and could have avoided anything happening altogether. But he was far too distracted, and brushed off anything that could have broken him out out of his daze.

That was his first mistake. But like it was said earlier, everyone had their moments. It was just poor Artemis who had his at the _worst moment possible._

 _ **_LineBreak_**_

 _So how was the first chapter? It's a little short, and I wanted to write more, but I just HAD to leave it on that part. It was too perfect for the moment. Looks like something might be going on here ;D._

 _Who knows what could happen at this rate :3._ _ **Also, there will be no OC's, so if you're worried about that, than there's no reason to be.**_ _Anything I can improve on in my writing? Would you like longer, or shorter chapters?_

 _Also, don't forget to leave a review please, they help me improve my skills. Thanks for reading, ~Space &Infinity._


	2. Run! Oops

_Yeah... no excuses for my (longish) absence. Exept for maybe a couple below :P. I also have no idea how long it takes to get to California from where Arty lives, so try not to be mad if it's wrong... even if I didn't specify how long it took. Here's chapter two, hopefully, it's a bit longer than chapter one. Enjoy!_

 __Line_break__

By the time Artemis and his family arrived at their vacation home, he was tired and irritated. Yet for some reason, his family appeared entirely uneffected by the plane ride, _and_ the walk there.

The plane had been utterly detestable in his opinion. The people alone had made the ride to California a grueling experience. But suprisingly, it hadn't been the worst part of this trip, oh no. Afrter arriving, his family insisted on seeing the sights, even though the sunlight was _hot_ and far too _bright._ Honestly, He should have brought sunglasses. He only had contacts to block fairy _Mesmer_. Needless to say, the light did not help his developing headache one bit. They wanted to travel all over the town on foot.

The clothes he had been forced to wear by his Mother (to " _Blend in Arty_ " she had said, which nearly made him scoff- a _Fowl_ did not simply ' _blend in_ ' _)_ were getting more uncomfortable as time bore on. By the time they decided to get to their vacation home, it was in the late afternoon, and Artemis's legs were aching, and he was quite uncomfortable.

It was then, at that time, his Mother realised something decidedy important. She didn't know where exactly in the town their place was. You would think, with all the research she had done, she would have noticed where the house her family was going to stay at for the trip was.

Usually, this wouldn't matter. Artemis's Mother usually shared everything with her husband. If she didn't know where the house was, it was obvious Artemis Fowl Senior would. However, she had wanted to make everything a surprise, so she hadn't told him anything about it, and somehow stopped him from finding anything out, it appeared. Due to this, they wandered for hours before finding directions. The vacation home ended up being in a forest next to the town.

Artemis was exausted, sore, had a headache, and was irritated. When they finally got to their destination, he immediatly went upstairs, not even bothering to observe the area, ignored everyone, picked out a random room (he didn't even care at this point, he was tired), and put his laptop and phone on their chargers (they both died on the plane ride, and he wasn't allowed to bring any other electronics).

When he was finished, he sunk into the fairly decent looking bed, and fell asleep almost immedietly. Before doing so, he faintly wondered whether the fairies noticed he was gone yet, and if Butler was doing well...

Little did he know, the LEP was currently in chaos, though, not for the reason one would expect. The crisis that they were dealing with left them not even noticing that he was gone. And they would not notice for quite a while.

 __Line_-_BreAk__

When morning did come, Artemis tiredly opened his eyes to a room he didn't recognize. At first he narrowed his eyes, a list of possibilities flooding through his mind. It was bright outside. He went over his memories, and sighed, remembering. His eyes shaped into a glare. He should have looked around before sleeping. It was just a bit unerving that he _didn't._

The room was ordinary enough, white painted walls with a dresser and bed, with end tables. The floor was wooden, polished. There was nothing too note worthy, except for a single window, which he opened to cool the room down a bit. While looking over everything, Artemis noticed his electronics. He silently got up, wincing at how much his limbs ached from so much walking, and went over to his phone.

He held down the power button, his intentions to check if the fairies had burned down his house yet, not that they didn't have good enough reason to. He swallowed his guilt for the moment and realised his device had not charged, even though it was plugged in all night. This caused him to sigh, thinking it was falty plug and checked his laptop... Which turned out to be dead as well.

With his only only ways of communicating with Butler, or anyone, even the fairies gone for the moment, Artemis could feel his unease growing at a quickly, but shoved it back down with a swallow. He changed into a fresh pair of clothes (Some black jeans with a blue hoodie).

This house was probably old, he would just have to find a working outlet, or just find another way to contact Butler later. He walked out of his temporary room, and into the hallway. There were four doors other than his, which were all light brown. The house was silent. He slowly turned towards the stairs, and walked downstairs, and right into a kitchen. He looked around, spotting a note on the dining table. Grabbing it, he found that his father had left it.

 _Dear Artemis,_

 _We have all decided to go out to the town. I wished to wake you, so that you could join us, but your Mother insisted that I let you sleep. You looked very tired, so we went without you. I know that you don't care for travelling much, so think of it as a break. We should return in a couple of hours._

 _Your Father_

After reading the short almost letter, he raised a slight eyebrow. He would have thought that they would take him with them anyways. But then again, he wouldn't want to go somewhere with himself either. He winced, and felt some slight guilt. To get his mind away from such thoughts, he decided to explore the house.

The entrance to the house led into a hallway, with a door on the left side, leading to a living room. At the far end of the hall way, a door lead to the kitchen. There was a staircase to the side, which lead upstairs. None of the other rooms were especially interesting. None of the plugs worked.

After his exploration of the indoor property, he decided to reside in the kitchen. After looking inside the kitchen cabinets, he found what he needed to make some tea, and put on the kettle. Butler had been trying to teach him to cook over the past year. He wasn't good at it, but he could make some very nice tea. He usually liked to use fresh herbs, but the tea bags he found would have to do.

He sat quietly for a while, revelling in the wonderful silence. Bright light shown through the windows. Soon it became quite hot, so he decided to tie the blue sweatshirt he was wearing around his waist. He had a white shirt underneath.

Suddenly, he paused. The front door opened. He got up, about to go great his family, when he noticed that it was far too quiet. The twins were usually loud, whining to eachother constantly. There were no voices. Artemis froze and listened intently. One pair of footsteps. Far too heavy. Few people had such footsteps, and Butler was one of them.

However, Butler wasn't here.

The blood in his veins turned into ice, and he immedietly, turned to the staircase, and proceeded to go up it as quickly and quietly as possible, and went into the room he had slept in, closing the door gently behind him. He grabbed his phone, and shoved it in his pocket, and listened. He heard a slight creak from the kitchen, and frowned, thinking.

The person downstairs sounded too big to be a fairy, or any of his family members, and Butler's footsteps were more coordinated and planned out. Perhapes someone from the American mafia? A theif? And then he paused. Perhapes this person was after _him_. Nothing was being taken, yet they still searched.

The stairs creaked, and loud clumps could be heard. Artemis had trapped himself without thinking. His eyes flashed around the room, finding nothing to defend himself with. The door across from his smashed open, and his heat started to beat faster.

A Fowl never failed to escape a situation.

Not without trying their very best to get out of it first.

Those thoughts in mind, he jumped out of his window, and landed on his feat. He winced from the fall. His ankle hurt. Taking a breath, he decided that getting away from here and possibly warning his family was more important than a little pain. He dashed into the forest, just as he heard his door smash open, but made a single mistake.

Artemis had assumed that he had a single pursuer.

 __-_LiNE_BReaK_-_-_

 _Is this long enough? I wanted to make it a decent size. You may be wondering what took so long. I don't really have an excuse :P. I had this chapter started out a while ago, but I didn't like what I wrote, so I stopped and was like, 'nope'. I did want to continue though, so I deleted it and started over._

 _I'm so excited to write what's next. Is there anything I can Improve on? Was Arty in character? Did you like this chapter? Anything You want to happen? Please tell me in the reviews, It'll help me improve :D_

 _I'm going to give him crow wings. I wanted to do raven wings maybe, but Fang has Raven wings, so crow it is! Thank you so much for any follows or favorites!_

 _Also, Artemis forgot about his tea XD_


	3. Kidnapped

_Hey people. Here's chapter three. Poor Artemis. I was so excited to write this chapter, but I was kind of nervous that I would mess it up some how :/. But hey, here it is! Hope you all enjoy!_

 _Chapter Three_

The trees were thick, and leaves littered the ground around Artemis as he ran as fast as he could (which wasn't _that_ fast- but faster than he would have been a couple years ago, thanks to Butler's training). After a couple minutes or so, he stopped into an empty clearing to catch his breath. He felt the adrenaline flowing through his veins, making his heart beat faster than usual. He briefly wondered who was after him _now_ , before deciding he could look into it later when he found his family, and went back home to his mansion, which was full of plugs that _actually worked!_ (Honestly, he was kind of looking for an excuse to head home early anyway, so this would just help his arguement.)

So much for the vacation his Mother had planned... she would be disapointed. Perhaps later he could make it up to her somehow? He sighed and glanced around, noticing the silence of the forest around him, and suddenly felt on edge. For what reason, he wasn't completely sure... a fairy maybe? It was just... too quiet. He sniffed the air, and frowned, confused. What was that wet dog smell-

Before he got to finish his thought, he felt something hard hit the back of his head, and his vision slowely grew dark. He didn't even notice when he hit the ground.

 _-_ -_-LinEE-_-BreAk_-

Artemis awoke to a pounding pain on the back of his head and a feeling of stiffness. Seeing as this wasn't a normal occurance, he was immediatly alarmed. He went over all of the most recent memories he could think of. He had taken to California with his family, and was left at the house they were staying at- when someone broke in. He had made an impressive and quick escape through a convenient window, and after that... there was a forest, and a strange wet dog smell- before sudden pain in his head and darkness.

He must have been kidnapped, but by who, he wasn't certain. The person he had run from had been too big to be a fairy, too smart, not to mention too small to be a troll, but also big enough to be Butler sized at least. However, it coud not be Butler himself, due to quite a few reasons. Butler would have announced his presence, and he wouldn't have started damaging Fowl property without a specific reason first.

There was also evidence that after escaping the house, that there was at least one more person waiting to attack. ( _Why_ he didn't think that there was more than one attacker _,_ he had no idea. It was so Ridiculus... not to mention foolish not to assume his kidnapper came alone.)

This indicated that a group of people were the ones who did this, and whoever sent those (two or more) people, knew that his family was going on vacation without their usual body gaurds... they had possibly been planning this for a while, watching, waiting for an opportunity. It could have been the Mafia of course, but this was too thorough to be them. There was only one way to find out what this was about.

So he opened his eyes (oh how he would later he'd wish that he _hadn't_ ) and got his first glance of a place that would possibly haunt him for the rest of his life. Not that he knew.

As soon as he open his eyes, he felt them burn in slight pain from the bright light, making him close them and re open them. The place he was at looked like a complete white room with bright lights that reflected off the white walls.

He shifted slightly, only to notice that his arms and legs were strapped down. To the table he was on. He paused slightly. Before his blood ran cold... Whatever this was, couldn't be good. Not at all. Before he could think much more, he heard a voice. A _very_ familiarvoice.

"Hello Arty. How have you been? Comfortable? I hope so. I tried to make this place as nice for you as possible. Meaning to say, not at all. I've been waiting for you to wake up." Artemis's head immediately turned to the speaker. He hadn't even _considered_ her as a person after him at the moment. Actually, he thought the fairies had taken care of her.

"Opal Kaboi. Why am I here?" Artemis knew very well why. This was probably some form of revenge scheme to boost her wounded ego. But he wanted to know what exactly her plan was. She rolled her eyes. Opal was currently standing against the wall, staring at him with unhidden contempt. She was as short as she was last time he saw her. Not surprising in the very least.

She took a couple steps foward before she spoke again, "You see Artemis, I hate humans. They're despicable creatures, and incredibly stupid. It's suprising they haven't gone extinct yet. And you, a human, managed to ruin my plans. It's the biggest insult I've ever recieved. So I have decided to return the favor.

You're too smart to be a human. So I'm going to let these foolish scientists do whatever they want to you, as long as whatever it is results in you losing some of your humanity. They have been looking for more test subjects for a while now. Really you should thank me. The species you're currently a part of is disgusting." The whole room became silent.

Artemis felt the room temperature drop slightly. It took him a couple moments to gather himself for a reply. "You can't do that- altering somethings DNA is- It's comletely and utterly- that could kill me. You're insane-" For once he was at a loss for words. She provided a dark smile.

"I still win either way. If you die... well too bad. If you survive, well fine. You're still out of my way with either one. Besides, with that magic you apparently stole, I don't think It will let you die." She said it all with ease. Artemis felt the blood drain from his face.

"The LEP moniter me as often as possible, they'll notice something is wrong- and if they don't, then Butler or my family will notice something- and they won't be happy." He shot this back at her, clinging to anything he could think of. She actually laughed.

"Did you wonder why the LEP didn't notice you leaving the country immediatly? I've got them distracted, and they'll have to devote all of their focus on what's happening down in Haven. They won't notice anything outside for a while with what I cooked up for them. Your parents and siblings- well they would never leave the country without protection, so obviously, I _mesmired_ them you fool. They have been under my control for a while now, and you didn't even notice. They're on their way home wondering how they got to California of all places.

And your butler will try to contact the fairies when he realises something happened, but find himself unable to. He might try to find you, or research what exactly happened, but I'm there to lead him off the trail. By the time anyone notices, it will be far too late." Artemis stared at her feeling slightly horrified. Amongst other things. He was so stupid. He had been so _spacey_ lately. It go so bad that Bulter asked him if he was all right.

"No reply? Well then. I'd love to stick around, but I've got places to be." She sneered at him slightly, before walking out of a door. The room was earily silent, as he noticed various specks of blood around the room he didn't see before. He started looking for any weaknesses in the the medical tables binds. Before he could find one, the door opened, and a couple of people in white coats walked in walked in, deep in discussion.

"-we should make a fish hybrid, It's complicated, but I-" one was saying, but the other cut them off.

"Are you stupid or something? All the fish ones you make always die. We're not going there again. Not after last time." The other glared at him.

"Why does everyone bring that up! I'll have you know fish are awesome you jerk. No one lets me have any fun. It's not _my fault_ they sufficate. No one puts them in water." The one that didn't seem to like fish glanced at Artemis.

"Does that subject look like a fish type thing to you? I think we should keep it simple. Maybe a cat or dog. Something _you_ can't screw up." The fish guy only got the chance to give the other a completely offended look before the door opened again, and an older person in a white coat walked in. He had an air of friendliness around him, and a smile.

"I heard we got a new subject. Have you figured out what you want to do yet?" The two guys looked at eachother with glares, and the strange person whou just entered gave Artemis a smile. This caused him to narrow his eyes in supision.

"Hey Jeb, I was trying to tell him that making a fish one is bad, but he refuses to even consider it. I was thinking something simple-" Fish guy cut him off.

"Simple is stupid! And too easy. I think we should do something more complicated. Something cool-" The other guy glared.

"Fish aren't cool. The only thing they do is swim and forget stuff, you lump of trash-" They both looked like they would continue forever, but 'Jeb' cut them off. He stared at Artemis while they were argueing, and the turned.

"I believe we should do another avian hybrid. It's not overly complicated, but still interesting." They both looked at him in slight shock, and the other in slight unease.

"But sir- all the avian hybrids we've made have died... only those few you made years ago (AN: The flock) lived. Are you sure we should try that?" The uneasy one said this with hesitance. Jeb raised a slight eyebrow.

"I don't see why it's a problem. If it fails, then I'll take the blame." After some contemplating, they agreed.

Jeb got out a needle full of mysterious liquid from his coat (Like he was expecting this) and stepped over. Artemis stiffened slightly. And then Jeb injected it. There was burning pain.

_-LLijine_-‑BReAkdk_-_-

 _HAHAHA! I bet you guys weren't expecting Opal :P. As you can tell, I'm terribal at dialog. I'm so sorry I took so long. I hope you all like it though. Sorry if anyone was out of character. If there are any spelling errors, or any errors in general, then I'll try to fix them. I was in a rush to post this so I barely looked it over. Ti'll next time, and don't forget to review!_


	4. The People

_Wowza, sorry this took so long. It seems my updates are becoming more and more slow. I was having trouble deciding whether to do the fairies pov, Artemis's, or the flock's. Not to mention I'm slowly running out of plot ideas (I still have an idea of what's to happen, but this is going faster than I thought) so if anyone has any ideas, then I would love to hear them. Maybe I can get them in. I lost inspiration for a couple weeks, because I was cringing at the last chapter I wrote._

 _But after looking it over, I actually decided that it wasn't completely horrible! I wanted to write for the past month, but life kept coming up. Also, since summer ended, I've gotten more and more busy. But enough with excuses! I decided to center this chapter on the fairies, the perfect thing to write at 12:30 am haha._

 _LlL_-In)9B$rEAAa-_kkkK_

Down in Haven, before any real trouble started to stir for Artemis, things were escalating. Trouble had started slowly and small amounts at first, but was quickly growing. In the begining, small crimes had started happening more frequently, by seemingly random citizens. It was hardly even noticed at first. Obviously, some people were getting too cozy or feeling a little overly arrogant lately. However, it was becoming more and more apparent that something was happening.

Honestly, no one thought that it could be anything to worry about. Not a single person would notice that all the problems were connected until it was too late.

 __-_-lL+-IiiiII)(*( &NeE?,B.,R-_e)_(A_&^KKKKkkk_

 _Sometime after Artemis's unnoticed disappearance_

 _Foaly's P.O.V_

Foaly considered himself to be a very sensible centaur. Smart too, compared to most. But when things started to happen around Haven, he brushed it off like everyone else. Higher crime rate? Pssshh. Goblin gangs being even more roudy than usual? Unrelated. Troll being let loose in the city during several bank robberies? He had to admit, that one was a little concerning, but the LEP could handle it just fine. Multiple LEP weapons found dismantled? While another troll was in the city, a jail break, multiple small crimes being done around the city all at once? That was pretty suspicious, but all questioned and arrested didn't appear to be working together. So coincidences they were.

But Foaly didn't believe in coincidences. Well, sometimes. But someone as smart as himself was supposed to question things like this. All the officers were becoming even more overworked than usual. So that meant he was just as overworked, if not even more so than them. He was supposed to help with missions, fix equiptment, work on new coding, fix damaged codes, hack, and even more things. It was like someone was doing this on purpose, just to bother him specifically, as stupid as it sounded. But that couldn't be true.

There were very few people who could pull all this off, and most of them were taken care of. He was probably being paranoid or something. Foaly sighed, and paused his typing on the keyboard when he heard a knock on his door. He pressed a button, and it opened without him having to even get up. Standing there was Holly. She looked worn out, and a couple strands of her har were frazzled. She was carrying a pile of papers, and some coffee sat on top of them. He raised a slight eybrow.

"The captain told me to give these to you. They have to be signed and done in two days." She said, with a small yawn. He groaned as she set everything on his desk. He wasn't getting paid enough for this. But he would probably end up doing all the paperwork anyway, if just to keep everyone off his back.

Holly snorted at his reaction, and sat down in one of the nearby chairs. Foaly raised an eyebrow, before asking, "Don't you have work to do or something? Not that I despise your company or anything, but everyone has been running around lately." He added the last part when she gave him a look.

"Well, probably, but I need a break. I don't care what the captain says if he finds out. He needs a moment of relaxation himself. We all do." She spoke while rubbing her eyes. And Foaly nodded in agreement. He was very tired, everyone was. At this level of sleepiness, people would be making mistakes. It was like theywere all missing something. Something very important. It was maddening, but just another thing to think about. When things cooled dow a bit, he would be taking a nice long rest, in his cozy, warm bed. And then he would ponder about it. But right now, he wasn't going to overthink it like he usually did. That might be counterproductive. He would just get a headache.

He took a sip of coffee, and swallowed. "Well, I can't disagree with you there. Everyone is getting exausted. Even me. Even though I'm smarter then everyone, I still have limits. So unfair." He mock-joked with a grin. She snorted once more, and they both burst into laughter. There hadn't been time for 'funny business' lately. Usually, someone would just roll their eyes at his antics, and make a comment back.

"Careful Foaly, you can't afford to get cocky with Artemis around. He's almost as smart as you are." She choked this out in-between laughs and giggles. He was about to make another mock-joke back, when what she said caught up to him, and he froze. She stopped, and they both looked at eachother. They had forgotten all about Artemis.

Foaly went to his keyboard, and Holly scooted the chair she was in next to him. Several 'secret' cameras came up. He was 80% certain that Artemis knew about them, but couldn't prove it for sure. He was always looking at them, and then smile creepily, but many chalked this up as coincidence. Surely the human wasn't that smart after all. But considering that Foaly and Artemis were kind of almost friends, (not that he would admit it) and that they would sometimes challenge eachother with the various twisting codes and traps in their systems (Foaly wouldn't admit to this either, but if he or Artemis didn't want the other hacking their stuff, either of them could kick the other out at anytime. That hadn't happened yet.)

He also opened up various coding in Artemis's system that he had been working on for a couple weeks before these things started happening down in Haven. Everything was the same. Unchanged. Untouched. (Artemis always changed up the code when Foaly wasn't looking.) Foaly stared tensly at the screen. His system didn't have any viruses. Wasn't hacked into more than it was the last he checked, which had been a while. Something had happened.

"Do you think he's behind all this?" Holly asked with an unconvinced look. There had been peace between the fairies and Artemis and the fairies for a year or two now. She considered him a friend, and _would_ admit it. They did have trouble in the past, but everyone who met him when he was younger would know how much he changed. Foaly wasn't the only one who thought someone was behind the recent chaos.

He gave her an uneasy look. "Honestly, no. I don't see a reason he would do all this now. But something still seems off about this. We haven't thought about him for weeks. It seems as if he hasn't even tried to hack my stuff since then. Usually, the human takes advantage of me being busy." Holly used Foaly's computer to look over the security footage, and found Artemis with his family at the dinner table, looking like a normal teen. He was even wearing a blue hoody. He was face palming, and looked extremely uncomfortable in the clothes he was in. The scene was enough to make her burst into laughter, and if things weren't so serious, she would.

Holly sighed in relief instead, and looked at Foaly. "Well, at least he looks fine." But the centaur was watching the teen intently, as he face palmed again. And again a few moments later. And then Foaly swore, immediatly taking his keyboard, typing and opening tabs. It was a loop. Someone had _looped the footage._ They hadn't even made it convincible. And whoever had done it probably wasn't Artemis because _Artemis was never sloppy._

Something had happened to him.

 _l_-iI)-_NnNM%$BRrR(_-E_aA_-K_

 _This Chapy is shorter that usual. This is about 4 weeks after Artemis was captured. They aren't going to think he's behind the Haven stuff. Arty is too sweet for that lol. But seriously, if Artemis wanted stuff like that to happen to the fairies, it would. Maybe. He could probably find ways._

 _They aren't going to find out where Arty is and rescue him. Our rich little human is going to have to find a way out himself. Opal covered up almost all her tracks. She made the loop bad on purpose, not only to divert suspicion from herself, but to make sure that they notice something happened to their humany friend as soon as possible._

 _I have no intentions of abandoning this story. I might lose inspiration here and there, and it may take me a couple weeks to get it back, but yeah. Tell me if any of you get any ideas. They might inspire me or something. Don't forget to review._


	5. Welcome to The School

_I'll leave reasons for my absence down below for those who want to know._

 _ **Special thanks to Anju Makaa For being the first to review, and Leo for being the second! Also for all those follows/favorites.**_ _You've all got me super hyped to write this story. I mean, I was pretty hyped before, but now I'm even more excited! I really hope I don't disappoint anyone._

 _Origionally, I was going to make this story very gory and stuff, but since this is the first story I've written In more than two years, I decided I'd just go and see what happens :P. Why not. I'll probably continue as I am. There will still be angst, but not so dark and descriptive. I need to get used to writing as is. Maybe I'll make another story full of angst sometime._

 _Any how, enough of my rambles. Here's the story!_

The room was dark, reeking strongly of chemicles (and possibly... blood). An echoing, ever lasting silence filtered through; only interupted by an uncomfortable sigh or shift. There were no windows, and the space was relatively empty except for a certain privileged fellow we all know and love, who was snidely told that they were allowed, " _their own room_ ," before being tossed into a dog crate near the corner. Which just happened to be more than a bit far away from the door. This particular person went by the name of Artemis Fowl, who was currently having a darling time in the wonderful establishment that took him here against his will. Read the sarcasm.

Artemis felt exausted as he stared into the erie darkness hovering over him (they had thrown a blanket over the crate, which was actually a bit suffocating, not to mention how cramped this space was). He was well aquainted with situations as dire as these, but he hadn't been expecting this to happen (he should have he was a _Fowl_ after all.) It was almost embarrassing to make such a mistake... There was also a question that he had been pondering; how hadn't he noticed anything?

Opal had obviously been planning this for a while, yet he didn't even spot anything out of the ordinary. He obviously had to be out of practice to make such a mistake; thinking back on things, it was actually quite obvious. His Mother acting strange (she insisted Butler not come- that should have set alarms off), his family going along with everything, and not to mention the trip here or the arrival to a run down house. Come to think of it, Opal most likely combined these factors to torment him further. Really, a ride on a public plane, not even in first class? Mysteriously forgetting directions to the vacation home? It all screamed Opal's influence. Needless to say, Artemis was not happy.

He had been here for... weeks. Perhaps even a month or two. He hadn't found a way to escape, which was mortifying (not horrifying. A Fowl was never _afraid_ ) but due to the fact he hadn't actually been lucid that often, or even very long, it was excusable. There had been almost non-stop 'tests' and 'experiments'. Those happened to go by agonizingly slow, just a blur of pain. It kept him too distracted to plot anything (what else could he be doing?). But right now, he could think, block things out, and only look at things from a detached sort of view. It was perfect.

Artemis took a breath, ignoring the pain that shot through his body. He closed his eyes, and felt a calm settle over him after some moments. Usually he got it right away. He could defenitly use some pain killerers at the moment. Pushing that train of thought away, he focused logically on the situation he was currently faced with.

This was obviously a facility of some sort, and most likely what they were working on was illegal. They had lots of high quality gear, but didn't want to waste money on their ' _experiments,_ ' and possible items that could be used to make things a lot more comfortable for those here. That meant that whatever this place was supposed to be for, they were funded by someone. Or possibly multiple someones. The military? He hadn't noticed any uniforms. Not that that meant anything. It was more likely that they were being funded by a company of some kind that had an extendable dark side; the company was most likely well off, but not extravagently so. Or maybe they were just being funded by Opal. Neither thought was appealing.

None of that was particulary helpful to the current situation, but Artemis wanted to know what this place was, so he could conduct a plan of revenge for later. (Which there would certainly _be_ a _later_ if he had anything to say about it _._ ) He shifted his gaze to the crate's door -it was starting to feel quite uncomfortable in here- it was very dark, but he could see enough of what he needed to; instead of a classic dog cage lock, there was an actual lock that required a key.

If Artemis had a lockpick or was stronger than he was, he could possibly get the door open with a little bit of effort. However, he did not have anything to pick a lock with, nor was he more bodily strong than the average person. Really, he should have listened to Butler about those lessons while he was still home. He had seen the benefit, but didn't really want to go through the effort. Pushing his mind was something he loved to do. His body? Not so much. That's not to say he didn't know how to fight. There had been other lessons he reluclently gave into, but he just wasn't highly into physical activity.

All the things that happened to Artemis had made him start carrying around hairpins and paper clips. Just in case something like this occured. But it seemed that they had been confiscated or lost. If he could manage to find the right items, an escape plan would be handy, or ready to be used. All he had was to think it over a bit.

A shooting, burning pain through his back interupted his thoughts. For a moment, he couldn't focus, and then, he hissed, grabbing the bars of his prison. Movement only seemed to make it worse, and he clutched his eyes shut, taking deep breaths. After a couple moments, the unexplained pain slowly ebbed away, into a dull ache. He was completely still for a minute, unsure if it would come back. Eventually, he loosened his death grip and took a breath. His head was pounding, and he tried to figure out what _the heck_ that was. His back; he couldn't remember them doing anything to it. With some dread (He was _fine_ , a Fowl always looked at things with _cool clarity_ -) he went over the experiments and other things they had put him through.

They had done something to his bones and stomach. That he was certain of. The strong ache of those areas attested to that; sure he was sore everywhere, but it wasn't just the muscles- if anything, it came directly from the bones themselves. For once, they had injected him with something that knocked him out. Whatever it had been wasn't very strong. If he thought hard enough on it, he could probably figure out what it had been; but that wasn't the point. He remembered waking up a couple times, with scaples scraping at his bones. After waking up entirely, he felt very weak.

The scientists had not been pleased; maybe even a little nervous. And then, what Artemis assumed was his magic, kicked in- strengthing his bones. He felt lighter somehow and still in pain, but not in danger of never being able to walk or move much without breaking something. In fact, his bones felt stronger then they ever had.

His stomach on the other hand, that was an even more obvious point. It was stiched up and would probably scar. It wasn't like he was the kind of person to walk around without his shirt on, but he wouldn't be able to change without looking at it. He wasn't entirely certain what they did, but he didn't want to think about it too much. The thought of someone shuffling his organs around wasn't pleasent, nor was it supposed to be.

There were dozens of other things they had done, but nothing that he could think of that would cause the pain in his back. Perhaps it was because of this cramped space, but he really doubted it. And then, his mind drifted back to the first day he was here, and a more recent event; The injection. They had injected him with something recently and back then. It wasn't a pain killer or anything of the source. A day or so before (it could have been anywhere between a couple days to a single hour. He wasn't certain) he had been brought to the one scientist he kept seeing and he had seemed quite baffled. A person without a trained eye would say he looked concerned or regretful, but Artemis could tell it wasn't that.

He took out a needle, similar to the one from the first day, and injected him with it again; It hurt as much as the first time -Which is to say very much- Perhaps even more than before, it was similar to the pain he had felt in his back. This didn't bode well with him, not at all.

-_-_-_-_-_/

In another part of the building a scientist was studying a blood sample with a frown on his face. This was... an unusual result.

 _Whew. Sorry guys. I've been having areally crappy time lately. First the charger for my labtop broke, I had lots of tests, studying, visits to the hospital. A relative died. I'm pretty bumbed out. But thanks to all those readers out there who haven't lost interest in this story! I tried to make his chapter long than usual to make up for my absence, but yeah. I'm actually not sure I suceeded. I don't have a word count on my writer thing. At least I tried though. I was actually going to make this even longer, but I wanted to post this tonight. I actually had this started out when things went to the giant fan._

 _For those of you who ar wondering what up with Artemis's blood, his magic was interfearing with the process of him becoming part birdy lol. The first injection was torn apart like a disease. This time it's going to work though._

 _Anyway, enjoy! ~SpaceandInfinity_


	6. The New Kid

_Ugh. Life is exhausting. I'm so sorry, it's been forever. Here's an overview of all that's happened so far:_

 _Artemis Fowl has loosened up since his last adventure- maybe too much. When his Mother starts acting strange, he writes it off as her sometimes quirky nature. However, this action costs him, for soon his Mother is telling the family about a trip she 'planned herself'. The entire journey to California seems entirely made to personally torment him (it turns out, that maybe it was)._

 _They leave Butler behind to watch over the mansion. Hours after arriving, they go to the vacation house and call it a day. Artemis wakes up, finding himself alone. He decides to make some tea after seeing that nothing that he plugged in charged. Someone breaks in, and he flees a nearby forest, only to be caught there instead- he is taken to the School, a place he doesn't know much about._

 _Opal reveals herself to Artemis and leaves him at the School to 'rot or die'. He is injected with avian DNA (not that he knows ;) ) it doesn't work the first time (because his magic). Jeb, very confused, reinjects him a second time..._

 _That time it works._

 _For the LEP, things are stiring up, and some officers are starting to notice something amiss with the increase in crime. Foaly and Holly see that the cameras in Fowl mansion are all looped; this does not bode well for anyone._

 _OOOOoooo. I wonder what will happen next, wink wink. Haha. But yeah. Poor Artemis has his work cut out for him. This chapter we get a peak at the flock (and maybe Arty ;)) Anyway, sorry for the super long note. Back to the story! Sorry if any of the characters are OOC, and thanks to Anjuu Makaa, Leo, shinyleopard, and Fantasy Freak for reviewing ! You guys are awesome :3 ._

 _ **Counting Crows: One for sadness, two for mirth; Three for marriage, four for birth; Five for laughing, six for crying: Seven for sickness, eight for dying; Nine for silver, ten for gold; Eleven a secret never told. -Nursing rhyme by unknown**_ **.**

 _Chapter 6: The New kid_

They had been captured; after traveling around for an entire month, everyone had been exhausted. Iggy jumped at every sound (yeash), Gazzy fell asleep while flying (twice!), Nudge had become more quiet (concerning), Fang had insomnia (you could totally tell), Angel was relying on Total to tell her if she was drifting off course (she was practically sleep flying at this point. Not actually the weirdest thing they've ever seen), and Max... well, she was definitely feeling potential burnout. Not to mention that even though it had been almost a week since they were attacked, she couldn't help but feel like something was coming, like something was going to happen- and it did.

The Flock (being as tired as they were) had decided to lay low for a week. They had saved up some money and were able to rent a cheap hotel room. It was only enough for couple days at most, but it was a couple days sorely needed. The manager hadn't even questioned why a dirty group of kids had wanted a room (the relief combined with fatigue melted away any suspicion they might have had). It had seemed too good to be true- and it was. In the morning, they were attacked by a horde of Erasers. Even though the flock had gotten a good nights rest, none of them had stood a chance.

They were taken back to The School. Instead of crowding them in a room with other experiments like before, they were given a seperate room (the avian wing. Pun unintended). None of them were separated from eachother (thankfully), but the room seemed to be locked up tight. There was even a passcode needed to go in or out through the door. That didn't make things any better than before. The dog crates were just as small and uncomfortable, the lighting was just as bad, and the smell of chemicals (and blood) reeked deeply. Not to mention the experiments- Jeb and his fellow White Coats seemed to be testing them with renewed vigor. He practically glowed with a fascinated excitement that Max hadn't seen in years- it was beyond fishy. There was no visible reason for this sudden happy spree either, except for the flock's recent recapture.

Instead of focusing on any aches or pains from experiments, Max focused all her efforts (that weren't being used for escape or protecting her family) on ruining Jeb's day or snarking whenever they came into contact. She was almost never successful in the former. Sighing, she shifted, trying get comfortable, a useless effort. There was a cough to her right, and she turned her head.

"How's it going", she wispered. There was a couple carefully wispered replies and a sneeze. Acrossed from her, Fang cracked an eye open and shrugged. So far, there had been no luck in identifying a way to pick the locks on these crates, let alone a way to unlock the door to this room. They had been carefully searched for lock picks and anything else that could aid escape. Even their shoes were taken, which really sucked. The entire flock was in this room- except for Angel. She had been gone for hours now, and Max was starting to get nervous. Just as she was about to say something, loud foot steps were heard just outside the door. Everyone went still and silent. Not a single cough, moan, sigh, or shift was heard.

The door creaked open, and the room was flooded with light. Fang hissed softly and covered his eyes. An eraser stepped in with Angel (also a second empty crate?), and Max watched with piercing eyes as Angel was shut away to the left. To her relief, Angel looked fine, if a little worn out.

As soon as the Eraser stepped out and closed the door, Angel blurted out in an excited whisper, "I got something! Something small and thin-". The reaction was immediate; Nudge (nearly) squealed, Fang glanced over, Iggy sat up (as much as possible anyway), and Gazzy gasped. Max felt proud, but also worried.

"Are you okay? You didn't get hurt did you?" Gazzy asked in a concerned whisper (he was such a sweetheart, Max thought warmly). Everyone leaned forward, and Max looked towards her sharply, giving her a concerned, yet critical eye once more. Angel did indeed look worn out, and there was a bruise appearing on her face that she hadn't noticed before. Angel hesitated, a look a slight wonder on her face.

" _I'm_ okay. I was doing some basic agility tests until.." She trailed off. Fang raised an eyebrow, and Angel shook her head as if to clear it. "There was a _boy_ there. I've never seen him before."

The room was silent for a moment before a burst of whispered questions flooded the room. The 'small and thin' object (that could possibly be used to pick locks) was practically forgotten. It was almost nice to think about something that didn't revolve around running away or escaping the school.

"Who was he?" Nugde question excitedly. All she recieved in responce was a shrug.

"I'm not sure, I didn't have time to read his mind. He was just being taken somewhere by Jeb. But when he saw me, he looked pretty upset- angry even. And then he-", she leaned forward slightly, "he punched Jeb! In the face!", she whispered, acquiring the same look from earlier.

Fang cleared his throat. "Respect." Everyone broke into muted giggles. It died down after a couple minutes, but it had left a positive affect on the room. Angel shook her head and grew slightly pale, the only one not affected.

"I don't think I've ever seen Jeb look so... _mad_ before. I hope that kid is okay. The Eraser guarding me had to go over there and break everything up too. That's when I found this thing on the ground; no one seemed to see me pick it up", Angel said, fishing out the object as she finished telling them what had happened to her. After a bit more discussion, it became quiet for a while. Some of them decided to think, while others had decided to try and sleep.

After about two weeks of being at the school again, they could finally start putting the plan they made to get out in action. Being here, even for the short amount of time they were (it felt like centuries) brought back horrible memories. The sooner they were able to get out of here, the better It would be for everyone. Being at the School was starting to negatively affect the others too, even though they were doing their best not to show it.

A couple of hours passed, and some quiet conversations were restarted. Gazzy and Iggy were talking about how to make big explosions from normal household items, Max was talking to Nudge (sometimes getting a full sentence out), Fang was sleeping, and Angel was thinking. Eventually, they started to talk about the escape plan that they had made as soon as they were lucid enough- in hesitant murmurs. The words spoken were so low, so quiet, that they could hardly hear each other. It was a simple plan with only three steps, yet it had been quite lengthy:

Step #1. Find something to pick locks (use it to get out of the crates.)

Step #2: Figure out the passcode for the door (so they can leave.)

Step #3. Wing it (pun totally intended).

They already got step one; it had taken a while to find something small enough to pick locks, but Angel had done it. Considering Nudge's ability to hack, step two should be a breeze. They would wait a bit longer to go over any 'just in case' ideas, but they would put their plan in action soon. They couldn't wait too long, but jumping into the plan right away didn't sound like a good idea.

Soon after the discussion was finished, they were alerted to the sound of heavy clumping footsteps in the hallway. The room became as stiff and silent as it had been before. Max held her breath as the door was swung open, and was greated by a sight she had never expected. Standing there was an eraser, carrying a heap of blood and feathers. No- it was a boy. He appeared to be in his early teens at most, with deep black hair and matching wings. His skin was the palest white she had ever seen, nearly transulant. He was covered in scratches (claw marks maybe?) and bruises. He didn't look awake. The flock was struck into a shocked silence as the eraser locked him in the crate brought in from earlier.

"It looks like you wimps have a new roommate", the dog creature stated, his face twisting into what might have heen a sneer, if not for the sharp teeth. He turned, giving them one last wolvish grin, before leaving.

_A_While_Ago_

The pain in Artemis's back had become nearly unbearable, so much that he was often left unable to move. The skin in his back would crawl, making it (even more) impossible to sleep. Not only that, but it was becoming apparent that he was running low on magic. Before, he could feel the magic practically dancing across his skin (Artemis could definitely see why the fairies would call it 'running hot'). Now however, the buzz was dull like a caffeine crash. He could tell when the full moon was full now (voices of the people would flood his mind, and the urge to leave would become even stronger).

At the moment, he was being taken to a testing room by 'Jeb'. He always seemed too happy and would smile widely while doing tests (what Artemis wouldn't give to knock that look off his face; Fowl's however, were not stupid. Everything in this building looked too clean, and the rooms reeked of chemicles. The bright fluorescent lights and smell were alone strong enough to trigger a migraine.

"I was thinking something easy today; a toxicity test or just an agility test. Nothing too strenuous. You've been behaving very nicely, so consider it a break day", said Jeb with his noxious smile. Artemis couldn't even muster a glare. Instead, he tried to focus on something other than the pain slowly increasing in his back. He heard some footsteps in the coming corridor, and glanced up wearily as Jeb chatted on obliviously.

There was the heavy clumps of one of those dog creatures, but there was also a set of lighter steps. Perhaps a person who worked here? But these were even more quiet than Jeb's. Artemis furrowed his brows in silent concentration. The steps were very hard to hear, as if someone very short or small was walking. Could it perhaps be a fairy? He felt almost hopeful at this thought before brushing the feeling away. The only fairy that would come to this place was Opal, and he didn't exactly want to see her at the moment.

His ponderings were put to a halt as he rounded the corner and was met with a sight he hadn't given thought to. Next to the humanoid wolf was a small girl who looked like she could be no older than nine or ten.

She glanced at him with tired blue eyes and waved lightly, Jeb not even taking notice. For a moment, he felt utter shock- which turned to horror, and then to anger. How dare they- _how dare they do something like this to a child-_ He twisted around and faced Jeb. The latter paused his talking, and before Artemis knew what he was doing, they were both on the floor. He punched him in the face as hard as he could, being met with a sharp snap as something broke. The anger he had quickly turned to fear (a Fowl was _never_ afraid) and the dog grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

As Jeb forced himself off the floor, an agonizing throb burned up Artemis's back, and he bit his tongue hard to keep from crying out. As he drifted back to attention, the first thing he noticed was that Jeb was not smiling anymore. No, this was more like an ugly, twisted sneer that bled from pure rage. It was silent for a moment as another dog carrying a dog crate came and got the girl. Artemis remembered his earlier thoughts about how Fowl's were not stupid. That had been a lie- sometimes, even geniuses could be idiots.

"I thought that you, unlike the flock, would be greatful for my wonderful gift. You were behaving so well, so perfectly... I've made you into something more than any human could hope to be- but just like them, you took my kindness and _threw it back at my face",_ his voiced raised to a shout at the end and was he left taking forceful gasps of air as he tried to calm down.

"No matter. You'll see in the end- yes you all will", he muttered to himself, turning blood shot eyes to the bear like creature gripping Artemis's arm, in a way that would surely leave bruises later. He took another breath of air and released it, looking just a tiny bit calmer, but no less deranged. His grimace turned into a dark empty smile, and he spoke. "Prepare the training room. I think subject 584 needs to learn a lesson."

They threw him to the wolves.

 _IT'S A CHRISTMAS MIRACLE! Some of you guys from other countries might not celebrate Christmas, but yeah. Wooo... I was supposed to have this done so much earlier, but my computer broke. I only recently got it working. I also rewrote this chapter many times. The first several were in Artemis's pov, but it wasn't working out. When I finally wrote something that I liked, it got deleted. We weren't supposed to see the flock for another chapter, but this is good :D . After writing in the flocks pov, I decided to check this over as many times as possible so it would be written well. I also tried to write more to make up a bit for my absence (did it work? No? I thought not)._

 _There might be some mistakes toward the end, since I rushed a bit, but yeah. Other than that, I tried to make this a quality chapter_ _ **. I thought that I might write some oneshots for this story, or rewrite some of the chapters. What do you guys think? Please tell me what you think in the comment section below.**_ _Anyway, merry Christmas to those who celebrate it, and Happy New Year! I hope you guys liked the chapter._


End file.
